What Colour Do You Get If You Mix Them All?
by Darkness Wolf Pack
Summary: If you could combine everything, every colour that exists, what would you get? Have you ever wondered? What would you do if you could see letters in different colours? If you read a word, it was in a certain colour? That was normal life for Maruchi Karā. He had been born with a eye condition called Synaesthesia. Every letter had a colour. And names were highlighted.
1. Chapter 1

If you could combine everything, every colour that exists, what would you get?

Have you ever wondered? What would you do if you could see letters in different colours? If you read a word, it was in a certian colour?

That was normal life for Maruchi Karā. He had been born with a eye condition called Synesthesia. Every letter had a colour.

He also found, certian people's names were highlighted by a colour, like a boy in his new school, Akashi Seijūrō.

He had been forced to move to Japan by his parents, whom were high in the social ladder and wanted something to brag about.

Not that his brother was not enough, just he was meant to at least have good grades to his name.

"This is not fair, it's not my fault that I can't read normal writing without it going like a fucking rainbow." He muttered as he walked through the gates.

He wore his black converse shoes and black school jacket. His shirt was ironed, clean at that, and he had a silver pin to keep his hair out of his eyes. His eyes were downcast and he pushed his black sunglasses up, a nervous habit of his.

In all honesty, even he jumped when he looked in the mirror, his eyes were abnormal.

A dark green that seemed to glow, he would never get used to them. Not that he knew there were people with weirder hair and eyes than his own, very close to him.

His hair, it was a pure black, which helped him blend in, if he did not have such a inability to be a normal person.

And worst, he didn't realise there was a demon watching his every step.

**Akashi P.O.V (Point Of View)**

"Eiji. That boy, who is he?" Akashi asked as he watched the boy pass through the crowd, trying to keep himself to himself but not succeeding at all.

"Who? The boy with the glasses?" The adult asked without looking up, already looking out the window.

"Yes. Who is he? He has a presence, that isn't common for someone I do not know, he seems like Kuroko but with more... power?"

"I'm not sure, I'll ask," The man got up, placing his forgotten book down then turning to leave, "Don't do anything without contacting me first." He added, thinking about it then walking out the open door.

Akashi chuckled and looked out the window, staring straight at the unsuspecting boy.

**Maruchi's P.O.V. (Point Of View)**

I felt a gaze on me and I just did what my instinct told me to do, run. And when I say run, I mean **_RUN LIKE THE DEVIL IS ON YOUR HELLS._**Not that I believed in that stuff, pfft...

Okay so maybe a little...

Because, honestly, it felt like the moment I started to run, it really was. I sped up into the school and felt the gaze disappear. I quickly checked around as I changed my shoes, good thing I was forced to research this culture at my other school.

Uh oh, someone's right there. I'm flashing red. Its screaming, "DANGER! DANGER! RUN AWAY FROM THE STRANGER!"

-Disclaimer; Kuroko no basket does not belong to me, nor do the characters. I only own Maruchi-


	2. Chapter 2

Maruchi shivered and looked up, squeaking and shuffling back.

"You need to come with me." The red haired teen told the smaller, although Maruchi was a bit busy trying to get away.

"Stop." Maruchi felt as if the heterochromatic (meaning different coloured eyes) eyed boy had put a spell on him as he froze.

"W-Who are you?"

"That is what I want to ask." Maruchi started to tear up and shake, screw it, he didn't have pride, he valued his life more.

"N-No one. P-Please, l-let me go."

"Give me your name."

"Maruchi Karā." He then covered his mouth in surprise, squeaking.

"**Go.**"

You didn't need to tell Maruchi twice.

The boy sprinted to the reception, holding his heart. The lady looked up with a look of disgust and passed him a book and time table.

"Maruchi Karā? You have been placed under the care of the basketball team, they will show you the school and where your lessons are."

"Wha- Why?" The other asked confusedly, then freezing as he felt a stare on his back.

"May I have their photos and names please Miss?"

"Of course, here." She handed him a piece of paper and he nearly collapsed, starting to mentally sob.

Of course, it made sense now, of course **he** would be there.

"Why~?"

**Timeskip**

Maruchi had just about had enough by the time he walked into class and introduced himself, noticing that one of the people who he'd seen on the paper in his bag.

"Uhh, where to sit you, oh, there's a place next to Nebuya, is that okay Nebuya?" The teacher asked, making Maruchi resist the urge to slam his head into the door and end this unfair game.

"Heh, sure." The dark skinned boy grinned, liking that Akashi would probably be happier with the boy next to him. He'd seen how quick the small red head had run to find the boy. ...And on the plus side, he looked like someone he could take out his anger on.

Maruchi walked over, nodding politely and getting a devious grin in return. Oh no. He knew that grin. That was the "I promise I'll make your life a living hell," grin.

He pulled all his stuff out of his bag, trying to tune out the other next to him whispering rude things. A few curse words did slip through his teeth but luckily he'd slipped back into English when he said them.

**After Class (Timeskip)**

It seemed everywhere he went, the centre followed him, like a giant shadow just behind him, ready to pounce at any minute.

The two got to the roof where there was only one other person. It seemed he and Eikichi knew each other.

"Oh? Eikichi? What are you doing here?" Asked a orange haired boy, who was drinking some apple juice out of a carton.

"Just followin' the newbie,"

"Ah, so this is who Akashi got so worked up about? He doesn't seem too abnormal, not like the rest of the Gen, is he one too?" The new appearance started to poke and prod at Maruchi, irritating him.

"No, apparently not,"

"Ooh, that means- Wait, hey, why's he wearing sunglasses? Is he like Akashi? Hey, dude, take them off! Let's have a see!" The new appearance attempted to take off Maruchi's glasses and failed.

That was a bad idea as Eikichi seemed to become interested too, grabbing Maruchi's wrists with one hand and holding him still.

"Stop! Stop it! Get off!" Maruchi yelled, kicking his legs until the new appearance held them down with his foot, making the other squirm in pain.

"Hohoho! If he's protecting it this much, I bet it's interesting!" There was footsteps coming up the stairs.

The three turned to see a boy with long obsidian hair that reached to his chin, who looked utterly mortified at the three.

"WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

-Disclaimer; Kuroko No Basket is not mine, only Maruchi is mine-


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this boy is Akashi's new playtoy, and you guys wanted to see under his sunglasses because you think he's also got different coloured eyes?" Reo asked, from where the three sat formally in front of him.

"Yes." Replied the two other basketball players.

"Well then. EIKICHI HOLD HIS LEGS! KOTARŌ ARMS!" The meant-to-be saviour yelled, as the two either side held the specified parts.

"What?! Hey! Aren't you meant to help me?!" Maruchi yelled, getting angry.

"You're a guy. You should be able to help yourself." Said another voice, appearing from nowhere and making everyone jump.

"Jesus Chihiro, stop doing that." Reo said, holding his heart. Maruchi was currently holding back a very loud girly scream until he saw the person.

The boy had grey hair and blank eyes, and was reading a novel. He seemed to know them by their tone of voice.

"Shesh, anyhow, let's get this done already, before Akashi comes up here." Eikichi sighed, nodding to Reo.

Reo smiled and reached over, taking off the smallest's sunglasses.

Maruchi closed his eyes tight and pursed his lips, holding his breath.

"Come on, it's only eye colour! Just let us see already!" Kotarō yelled, whacking Maruchi in the side and winding him.

The quartet kinda just gapped at the other when they saw his eyes, they were a swirling forest green that got lighter the closer to the sclera (the white bit of the eye).

"What is going on here?" Asked a deep voice, making all five of the teen boys look over two the only other two people on the basketball team.

Maruchi wasn't that focused on the adult though.

It was the red haired, heterochromatic eyed boy whom was staring straight into Maruchi's eyes as if he could see into the other's soul.

**"You are joining our team." **

God, how Maruchi wanted to run and scream.

"W-Why?" He almost sobbed; he wasn't paying the people sneaking off any notice, and apparently, neither was Akashi, he was too busy terrifying everyone.

"Because I have claimed you, now get up." Akashi said, looking like he'd found something funny; oh god, how it wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Maruchi sighed in total disappointment, rich kids, they were like, dumb(?).

In his life, he had never come across such a child as Eikichi.

The boy had, childishly, been kicking his seat for the entire lesson, and he expected Maruchi to be pissed off at the end of the lesson, as he walked out the door.

"Oi! Wait up, brat! Where you going?!" He yelled at Maruchi, enjoying the dominance, testosterone oozing out of him.

The class froze, knowing something was about to happen, as footsteps walked around to the second door, then Maruchi re-appeared.

He headed for Eikichi's chair, a pulled in smile that seethed anger.

The boy, oblivious to the incoming danger, laughed at his face, going on about something. Maruchi stopped for a moment then sprinted at the other, jumping and kicking his seat from beneath Eikichi.

The boy hit the floor with a painful thud, then scrambled to get up, laughing. He had just hurt his arm, and he would be damned if that didn't hurt like a bitch.

There was a second of silence, then a uproar, laughter and cheers, joking around and enjoying a bit of revenge on the scary basketballer.

Maruchi was too busy with his class-mates, laughing, to notice the basketball forward grab him and tear him out of the class. He suddenly remembered that he was not very safe.

Maruchi writhed in pain, the other had a death grip on his hair, and he wasn't being gentle. In the slightest.

He risked this, now he was paying, he thought as the pair stood outside class 1-A.

Maruchi was confused, he and Eikichi were in- Oh shit.

"Eikichi, why are you back so soon- Ah, hello Maruchi. Shall I take him, Nebuya?" He smiled, a evil side to that sickening smile that made his skin crawl and become very fond of Eikichi.

"I promise to be good, please, Eikichi!" He begged, Eikichi revelling in the effect Akashi had on Maruchi.

"Here. Bye." He placed Maruchi by the shirt collar next to Akashi, who took the collar after Eikichi.

"Not a dog." The diseased boy stammered, his voice betraying his shield of confidence.

"Now. Roof." Akashi dictated, the hand on his collar still there.

"Not a damn dog..." But he was being treated like a bitch.


End file.
